Treading Dangerous Waters
by Kaze no miko567453
Summary: SYOC OPEN! When a group of renegades join up with the Nereids, a beautiful underwater race, enemies, it is up to the Nereids of the Cove to stop them. However the cost will be much and the danger great. Are they ready to face such trials? Please do submit a character!


**Treading Dangerous Waters**

**Summary: - SYOC OPEN! When a group of renegades join up with the Nereids, a beautiful underwater race, enemies, it is up to the Nereids of the Cove to stop them. However the cost will be much and the danger great. Are they ready to face such trials?**

**Authoress's notes: - Well as you can see this is my version of miko647635's story. I decided to write this because miko abandoned it and she asked me to write it for her.**

**So here's the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it and decide to submit a character. The OC form will be on my profile page.**

**I need a cast of +16, so get working on your OC creating talents and may the best characters be selected! **

* * *

The young female Nereid stared out into the calm blue waters, with panic in her eyes. She was standing at the entrance of the city to make sure that there was nothing that would or could harm her fellow Nereids. It wasn't natural for her to be scared; however the rumours of war had sparked off fear in the underwater kingdom of Atlantis.

Atlantis was a beautiful place filled with bright corals and shiny colorful plants. The castle was a splendid towering establishment, golden in colour which commanded admiration from everyone present there. However recently the castle seemed to have lost its resplendent shine and the kingdom seemed very empty to her.

Most of the people had abandoned Atlantis for safer havens and yet Kayla couldn't bring herself to abandon her home, as she grew up there and felt immense loyalty and pride for the kingdom of Domino.

Her dazzling pink tail twitched uneasily as she felt an ominous presence near her. She now regretted her hasty and rash decision to be part of the patrols which made sure no harm came to the remaining people.

Kayla heard the rustling from amongst a clump of dying plants and turned around immediately. Noticing a dark figure coming towards her, she gave a shriek and swam to the castle to report the newest development to the Captain of the Royal Guard.

A dark chuckle which echoed throughout the kingdom, punctuated her departure making the guards of the other gates shiver. Something wasn't right and all of them knew it. This was the first move that they had made and it wouldn't end well for the Dominian Nereids.

* * *

It was also the day of the combined graduation ceremony of the prestigious Anima and Velitari academies. The water near the Greek style stone architecture sparkled with different colours because of the Nereids who had come for their graduation.

Some of the graduates stood next to the stone chairs, talking to their respective friends about where they would go after their graduation and what they would do, while the others sat down quietly musing about the end of a chapter in their life.

A call for silence came from the teachers and a hush fell over the students. They quietly sidled into their seats as the Principals took the podium.

A quiet feminine voice said "Welcome Students of Anima and Velitari. Today is the day of new beginnings, a day of joy and sorrow. Joy because it was another successful year for all of us at both academies and sorrow because we will be parting from bright young people who have been an integral part of the institution for so many years. However now is not the time to mourn but to celebrate, celebrate the success of our students!"

Applause broke out at the end of this statement and several students began to whisper amongst themselves. The slender figure of a woman swam away and a man with broad shoulders took her place.

"Please maintain silence. Ah that's much better. The topper of this year's batch is ….Alastair!"

Thunderous clapping was heard and Alastair, a very popular student, took the stage. However before he could speak the ground trembled, creating panic among the students. The stone pillars shook, collapsing on top of the hapless and unaware students.

The roof was made of four pillars, which lay horizontally across the other eight vertical pillars. Dust rose from the area and as Alistair wiped the dust away from his eyes, he saw a horrifying scene. Nereids were trapped underneath the debris and several of them were unconscious. Many had cuts and bruises, while several couldn't be seen.

He created a small sphere which sucked the dust away. Lifting the pillars into the water with magic , he concentrated on using his healing ability to save as many Nereids as he could. Once he was sure that they were out of danger, he called the hospital authorities who immediately agreed to sending ambulances for those who he couldn't heal completely.

Satisfied that they would now be in good hands, his mind turned towards the incident which had just occurred. Why? Why did an earthquake occur? It wasn't natural, no. Something had caused this tragedy and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

**A/N:- So this is the first chapter. I hope you all liked it and will submit a character. I need twenty Nereids excluding the enemies of course. So I need twenty five characters in all. I hope that this chapter will make you submit!**

**What will happen next? **


End file.
